Many nutritional formulas, such as infant formulas, are now provided in the form of ready-to-drink formulas or liquid concentrates to which the consumer adds a set amount of water to provide a ready-to-drink formula. These formulas are usually made up of a protein source, a carbohydrate source, a lipid source, various minerals and vitamins, and water. Emulsifiers and thickeners are usually added to stabilize the system.
These liquid nutritional formulas often need to be stored for periods of months. During this time, physical stability problems often arise. In particular the lipid components often separate from the aqueous components; despite the use of various emulsifiers and thickeners. While this phase separation may be rectified by simply shaking the formula, it is found that consumer acceptance of the product is greatly diminished. Also, the liquid nutritional formulas may take on a slight brown color which adversely affects consumer acceptability.
Further, nutritional formulas which are in powdered form are often reconstituted several hours or more prior to use. During this time, the lipid components may separate from the aqueous components; giving the reconstituted formula an unacceptable appearance.
Therefore there is a need for a stabilizer system which provides nutritional formulas with improved stability and improved color when in liquid form.